


Пленительная дикость

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Barrayar, Beta Colony, Gen, Humor, Time Period: First Cetagandan War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Авторы: Luis Alvaro и GallieНаписано на WTF-2017 для команды Барраяра.Бетанские пилоты-инструкторы обучают барраярцев в условиях, приближенных к боевым. У них строгое предписание - если попадешь в плен, любой ценой выдавай себя за барраярца, и в этом тебе поможет валенок, хрен и песня про коня. Тем временем знаменитый журналист создает гениальный сериал о супердикарях с края Вселенной - как он может пройти мимо такого колоритного барраярского пленного?





	

– …Самый плохой вариант – если вы попадете в плен, и в вас распознают бетанцев. Это повлечет межпланетный скандал. Бета, конечно, выступит с заявлением, что это ваша частная, добровольная инициатива – по убеждениям или за деньги, – но репутация будет подпорчена, а вытащить вас окажется еще труднее. Поэтому учите легенды, согласно которым вы – барраярцы, так или иначе обучившиеся управлению боевыми флаерами. Общайтесь больше с вашими барраярскими учениками, запоминайте бытовые подробности. Смотрите обучающие голофильмы. Вышел неплохой художественный сериал «Изоляция» о барраярских нравах, его тоже посмотреть всем обязательно.

Обучаемые – десять самых отчаянных бетанских пилотов-инструкторов – согласно кивали.

– Помните: честь, традиции, патриархат, маскулинность. Останавливаете на скаку коня, – преподаватель посмотрел скептически, явно не веря в такой подвиг хоть кого-то из группы, – зимой умываетесь снегом. Что такое снег, все помнят? С женщинами ведете себя так, что у нас бы не вылезали из судов. Разрешения на детей не нужны. «Мутант» – ругательство, за которое вы не несете ответственности. Живете в замках без отопления и канализации. Уснащайте легенду и поведение важными мелочами. Бороды, валенки, блюда из блестяники, петь хором про коня – не забудьте выучить, кстати. Рубашку можно рвать на груди…

– Свою? – осторожно уточнил Алекс Заноза Фокс, сын большой шишки из внешней разведки, по легенде – Айвен Форлисицын. – Рубашку?

– Ну чью же еще, в плену-то…

– А можно еще вопрос? Про коня? – Заноза оправдывал свое прозвище, полученное еще в летной академии. – Если у меня есть собака и, соответственно, разрешение на нее, я обязан носить с собой совок и пакет для чистоты. А если этот самый конь? Лопату и мешок?

Преподаватель на мгновение задумался:

– Вероятнее всего. Но это незначащий момент. 

– Сэр! – небольшого роста, совсем квадратный от этого Руди Смитсон, он же Николай Форбарранка, махнул рукой, привлекая внимание. – А можно как-нибудь вообще без коня? Сказать, что у меня аллергия на непарнокопытных, поэтому записан в космические войска? Я неделю учусь общаться с этим... животным, он только кусается и штанину жует. У него список поломок по кодам, как у бортового компьютера, не спросишь. 

– Ищите подход, Смитсон. Я скину вам на комм прекрасную статью по зоопсихологии.

– А вот про сериал «Изоляция», сэр? – вступил самый младший и самый мелкий в группе Джей Тиккет, он же Аполлон Артемидис. – Там очень интересные есть обычаи. Там убивают на дуэлях и приносят на совет графов голову врага! 

Руди похлопал его по плечу и улыбнулся:

– Радуйся, что голову, Джей, мимо нее точно топором не промажешь.

Джей как-то побледнел. Кажется, он надеялся, что обычай хоть и интересный, но необязательный.

Заноза просматривал на комме статью в галактопедии о Барраяре и что-то выписывал в блокнот:

– Топор ему не понадобится – дуэли на шпагах!

– Господа, господа, ближе к делу. – Преподаватель слегка повысил голос. – О дуэлях и головах вы можете, конечно, упоминать, чтобы придать вашему образу большее правдоподобие, но не более того. Открываем страницу онлайн-тестирования. Заполняем тест. У вас пять минут.

В установившейся тяжелой тишине пыхтел Руди Смитсон. Первый же вопрос «Самое распространенное на Барраяре домашнее животное – собака, медведь, слон, утконос?» – сбил его напрочь. А ведь следующий был еще труднее: «Как звучит на разговорном барраярском – я не буду отвечать ни при каких условиях? – ананас тебе, хрен тебе, редька тебе, огурец тебе?».

***

Ученик Занозы, Эдвард Формьюир, в летательном симуляторе упрямо проходил программу повышенной сложности, хотя не освоил еще основную. Экран скорбно осветился красным, появилась надпись: «Простите, но вы погибли. Если этот результат вызвал у вас травматическую реакцию, обратитесь к психологу по номеру…»

– Хрен тебе! – с удовольствием сообщил Эдвард и перезагрузился. Попытка номер десять. Уровень сложности – максимальный. 

Но вместо аватарки противника появилась другая – «союзник». Знакомое лицо Алекса-Айвена-Занозы. И текст под ней: «Валю тест прямо сейчас. Что надо делать, когда пьют за императора? Варианты: встать на колени, встать на ноги, присесть три раза, поаплодировать».

Эдвард ответить не успел, пришло второе сообщение: «Завалил. Домашнее животное не медведь, валенок не напиток. Пошли в фитобар с горя?».

Бетанцу Занозе было пятьдесят лет, выглядел он примерно на тридцать, носил желтый саронг с этнорисунком, модную бейсболку с козырьком-хамелеоном – цвет меняется в зависимости от настроения хозяина – и подаренный Эдвардом можжевеловый амулет на загорелой шее. Он терпеть не мог скуку и однообразную работу, имел за плечами пару неудачных, но затянувшихся отношений с женщинами и до дрожи любил летать на всем, что летает.

Барраярцу Эдварду было двадцать два года, выглядел он на тридцать с длиннющим хвостом, носил на Бете хэбэшные длинные брюки цвета хаки и футболку, саронг не признавал. Он терпеть не мог цетов и брокколи, был отцом двоих сыновей и мечтал погибнуть в бою как герой, когда старший мальчишка будет взрослым – лет четырнадцать – и сможет позаботиться о матери. Так что еще десять лет погибать было никак нельзя. 

Сначала они страшно друг другу не понравились. Эдвард посмотрел на инструктора с сомнением и попросил убрать штатского пижона и найти кого-нибудь нормального. А ведь для первой встречи Заноза даже надел майку и брюки!

Инструктора менять отказались. На первое занятие барраярец явился в суконном мундире, штанах с лампасами и сапогах, кроткое Занозино «помрешь от жары» проигнорировал. 

В кабине флаера температура была еще выше, и лицо Эдварда приобрело странный свекольный оттенок. Может, он и продержался бы еще немного, но Заноза сделал ошибку – посочувствовал упрямцу и скинул в фитобар просьбу принести прохладительного прямо к флаеру.

Когда на площадке с кружкой ледяного кактусового напитка на подносе появилась Келли – ноги от ушей, серьги свободной женщины в этих самых ушах, экосаронг под лиственную гирлянду и роскошный зеленый рисунок на обнаженном всем остальном… в общем, Эдвард хрюкнул и потерял сознание. То ли Келли была последней каплей, то ли просто время пришло.

Заноза сопровождал Эдварда в госпиталь, поил его тем самым напитком, и как-то слово за слово они и разговорились.

В конце концов, у них было много общего. 

Они оба любили свободу и полеты.

***

На подносе стоял зеленый пузатый чайничек и две чашки. Эдвард заказал обычный черный чай с мятой и добавил в чашку бренди из фляги – примерно две трети бренди на треть чая.

– Это еще что? – опасливо поинтересовался Заноза.

– Зеленый чай по-барраярски.

– И что в нем, прости, зеленое? Мята?

– Чашка. Тебе намешать?

Алекс поколебался и подставил свою чашку. Надо было привыкать и вливаться в «пленительную искреннюю дикость», как провозглашал слоган «Изоляции». 

– Эдди, ты же мне сам рассказывал, что медведь – домашнее животное.

– Да не так я рассказывал! Я говорил, что одного такого знаю. В деревне нашей матушка Тара, повитуха, медвежонка раненого подобрала и вырастила. Он со щенками играл и думает поэтому, что он собака. К ней ни один вор в жизни не полезет теперь. 

– Повитуха… не переводи, сам вспомню… это репликатор?

Эдвард подавился чаем, неприлично заржав:

– Половина репликатора! Та, что ребенка достает!

– Знаешь, Эдди, я никак не могу осознать, что у тебя дети. Ты ж сам по нашим меркам… у нас на таких еще детское пособие получают.

Эдди фыркнул. Любовно достал медальон, щелкнул крышкой – черно-белое фото молоденькой женщины с высоким узлом темных волос и вихрастого мальчишки, улыбающегося, как лягушонок. Альберт Роланд, наследник. Фото младшего не было – барраярские суеверия, боялись сглаза. 

Алекс долго не мог взять в толк, как дали разрешение на ребенка такой юной паре. Потом лишь осознал и уложил в голове, что нет на Барраяре никаких разрешений. И не факт, что женился Эдди на девушке, достигшей возраста согласия. Хотя знают ли они про возраст согласия?

Дикари. Феодалы. Варвары.

Отличные ребята при всем этом. Как-то и другие инструкторы-бетанцы нашли общий язык со своими подопечными. Руди Форбарранка водил своего Стаса в Сферу, и тот сделал предложение секс-терапевту «как честный человек». Маленький деликатный Джей, смотревшийся рядом со своим широченным Майклом очень потешно, в рамках культурного обмена выучил песню про коня, а потом еще несколько. Про шапку, которую сорвало ветром, и это было почему-то пронзительно грустно. Про зеленую дубину, которая в неизвестном направлении самостоятельно шла. Про какого-то преступного лидера, утопившего любовницу, поскольку, кажется, передумал менять сексуальную ориентацию на стандартную. У Джея был отличный голос, и его ученик охотно подтягивал.

Лететь на Барраяр предстояло через месяц.

***

Наверное, каждая жуткая история начинается со слов «это был тренировочный полет». Заноза и Руди, то есть Форлисицын и Форбарранка, должны были отработать со своими ведомыми сложные маневры. В предгорьях летать весело – то туман, то птичья стая, то скала перед носом флаера встанет из ниоткуда. Руди ругался, что Барраяр похож на четвертый уровень авиасимулятора «Звездные войны» – ущелья, где летишь боком над водой, и либо ты проскочил, либо сразу в лепешку.

Инструктаж прошел скучно, Эдвард жевал травинку и гонял по руке с пальца на палец божью коровку. Каждый барраярец считал, что катапульта ему не понадобится. Это было невыбиваемо. Погибаю, но не сдаюсь, умереть стоя, но не жить на коленях, катапультируюсь только посмертно. 

Руди отдельно пояснил, что не все барраярские идиомы понимает, поэтому просит воздержаться в эфире от призывов вступить в половую связь с каждым предметом, о котором идет речь. Его ведомый был немногословен, а когда волновался – употреблял только одно слово и его производные. Под выражением «хня» могло скрываться любое понятие от детали флаера до восхищения чудным вечером и сообщения «подбит, падаю». 

Заноза уже готов был дать приказ «по машинам», но еще раз внимательно вгляделся в барраярцев.

– Итак, что мы делаем в случае появления противника?

– Активируем ракетную систему, сэр! – ответ был преисполнен радостной готовности.

– Отступаем! Отступаем, Эдвард! Я повторил это пять раз!

– Вас понял, сэр! Активируем ракетную систему и отступаем.

Заноза смотрел на широкие улыбки ведомых и прикидывал, что будет менее педагогично – побиться головой о флаер самому или все же побить об него головой Эдварда?

В небе орлы, в душе – дятлы. За время работы на Барраяре Заноза освоил в качестве ругательств половину местной фауны, потому что матерные тонкости полноценно не постиг. Барраяр оставался так же непостижим, как разница между «нехреново!», «хреново» и «охрененно».

– К более сложным вопросам. Цель полета всем известна? 

– Проверка техники пилотирования в зону один-пятнадцать в сложных метеоусловиях, сэр! – хором отрапортовали барраярцы. 

– Отлично. Главное – не перепутайте пилотирование с воздушным боем. Это разные вещи. 

– Но ведь одно легко переходит в другое, сэр, – подмигнул Эдвард, – если противник пилотирует в той же зоне. 

Заноза, сделав злое лицо, вспомнил осла, козла и барана одновременно. 

– По машинам! – махнул он рукой и побежал к своей кабине. 

Бетанский инструктор Заноза, он же барраярский партизан Форлисицын, сверил бортовые часы с коммом, вывел на экран карту, проставил на высотомерах нули и установил нужные значения на пультах навигационной системы.

В наушниках Эдвард азартно рапортовал:

– Песец, это олень, к взлету готов! 

Летающий зоопарк к вашим услугам. С тем же звонким предвкушением ему вторил ведомый Руди:

– Кабан, это лось, к взлету готов! 

И яростное шипение самого Руди:

– Песец, за позывные ответишь, к взлету готов. 

***

До Барраяра Заноза летал в горах очень редко: Бета – планета песчаная и рельефом не богатая. Здесь же непрерывно приходилось учитывать все причудливые капризы атмосферы, к тому же погода имела обыкновение портиться с удивительной скоростью, а полеты в горах в грозу – именно то, что вносят в программу тренажера, когда хотят уверенно завалить. Заноза наблюдал, как ползут вдоль черного пунктира трассы по карте четыре точки, отмечал ориентиры. Узнаваемыми были реки и горные вершины, местами на некрутых склонах сквозь проплешины в сплошном ковре леса можно было различить дороги, а если сильно повезет – даже движущиеся по ним цепочки людей и лошадей. Точки покрупнее – точки поменьше. 

В предгорьях лететь стало легче, здесь ветер так часто не менялся, и скорость можно было держать постоянной. Заноза почти расслабился: в ста двадцати километрах конечный пункт назначения, база Каменка. 

Вдруг на виртуальную карту вползли еще три точки. Красные. Одновременно взвыл зуммер предупреждения, и в эфир посыпались доклады:

– Контакт на девять часов. Цеты!

– Вот хня!

– Три цели курсом двести семьдесят, сближаемся. Опознаны как RA-12 «Тень».

Заноза тоже узнал – боевые флаеры «Тени», прозванные «красноносыми» за то, что их кабины расписывались красными полосами, такими же, как грим пилота.

– Песец, это кабан, уйти не успеем, они нас видят. 

Руди прав. И его ведомый тоже. Хня, как она есть. 

Красные точки ползли, словно жуки по листу.

– Хвост пистолетом, хвостатые! Нас больше.

Воздушный бой – дело быстрое. Вот противник – точка на радаре, а вот он уже близко, и видны полосы на боку его кабины. Кто первый увидел, тот и победил. Потерял инициативу – лучше уходи.

Барраярцы все-таки вспомнили инструкцию и в бой не ввязывались, но цеты словно чуяли новичков – нет чтобы обстрелять ракетами с дальней дистанции, перли на сближение, напрашиваясь на маневренный бой. Не боялись. Пижоны... 

Ведущий первой пары шел Занозе в лоб, ведомый поотстал, блокируя нижнюю полусферу. 

По связи без всяких позывных заорал Руди:

– Айвен, жми, а я прикрою!

Вот ведь, секунда! На секунду задумался. Хорошо... на три. Это чутье сложно назвать расчетом. В небе переменчиво все – и погода, и ветер, и маневры. Недаром летунам дано еще одно направление – вверх. 

Противник промелькнул совсем рядом – Алексу даже показалось, что сквозь зеркальный глянец фонаря вражеской машины он различил лицо пилота – но было не до разглядываний. Он сквозь перегрузку тянул штурвал на себя, косой петлей взмывая над ошалевшим цетом. Тот тоже резко рванул вверх, видимо, понадеявшись на преимущество в мощности и собираясь достать его на «горке». Но тертого калача просто так не возьмешь. Алекс вжал правую педаль, одновременно сбрасывая тягу антиграва, и развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов навстречу карабкавшемуся на вертикаль противнику. Этот фокус давался ему хорошо еще с училища. 

Шум мотора. Шум в ушах. Руди орет ведомому его любимые слова, не заботясь о смысле. И так понятно – стреляй. А сам Заноза, только выдав по потерявшему скорость после маневра цету полную очередь, до отсечки, осознал, что поет песню про коня. На весь Барраяр.

Если вдруг врага принесет,  
Катапульта нас не спасет –   
Даже если цет не убьет меня,  
Не рассчитан парашют на коня!!!

Катапульта… цета заволокло дымом, вот-вот должен был появиться красный аварийный парашют. Неужели убил? Бетанец Заноза ценил жизнь и противника в том числе, так что теперь забыл о конях и, будто его могли слышать, орал на незнакомого цета: «Катапультируйся! Катапультируйся, чтоб тебя!» 

Флаер с красным носом терял высоту и стремился к земле, оставляя дымные полосы в воздухе. За ним, словно провожая в последний путь, набирая скорость, следовал Алекс. 

И только когда кабину тряхнуло, и бортовой компьютер затараторил, посылая доклады о повреждениях, Алекс понял, что забыл про цетагандийца-ведомого. 

– До автоматического катапультирования пятнадцать секунд. Отключить? 

В наушниках шуршало, но голоса были едва слышны – связь барахлила. Руди уводил барраярцев к горам и орал на Эдварда:

– ...И что ты сделаешь? Что? На руках его в горы понесешь? С флаером?! Уходим! Это приказ!

– Эдди, это приказ! – повторил Заноза своему ведомому, безнадежно пытавшемуся дотянуться до уходящего на высоту цета.

Три флаера уходили пологим пикированием, отступая к горной деревне. Барраярский пилот Айвен Форлисицын падал следом за сбитым им цетагандийцем. Купол парашюта раскрылся над «красноносым»– цета таки выбросило из гибнущей машины. До принудительного катапультирования Алекса оставалось пять секунд. До взрыва флаера – пятнадцать. 

***

Когда Заноза осознал, что жив и выпутался из парашюта, напротив уже стояли эффектно, как в голофильме, четыре цета с плазмотронами. Еще один, подкопченный и с красным гримом, явно сожалел, что его противник тоже отделался лишь флаером и синяками. 

– Стоять! – рявкнули все слаженным хором. 

Алекс поднял руки и покрутил ими, показывая, что отвоевался и не желает, чтобы в нем прожгли дыру. Подкопченный шагнул еще ближе, уткнув дуло в грудь пленного. Тот не отвел взгляда, но дышал через раз. 

Выждав эффектную паузу, цет убрал плазмотрон и зааплодировал:

– Шикарный маневр. Только не говори мне, что ты местный дикарь. Кто ты? Где так учат?

Занозу накрыло запоздалой паникой. Вот. Нельзя, чтобы заподозрили. Дикарь, говоришь? 

– Кто-кто – конь в пальто! Что смотрите? Пытайте меня! Давайте! Я люблю Императора!

Он попытался порвать на груди комбез, но прочная ткань не поддалась.

– Контузия наверняка, – хмыкнул второй цет и покрутил пальцем у виска. Алекса негероически скрутили и сунули в армейский вездеход. У него было два часа, чтобы придумать, как быть дальше.

Так… вспоминаем матчасть.

В замках нет отопления и канализации.

У повитухи был медведь. Он считал себя собакой.

Валенок… вот ведь, опять забыл.

И куда бы взгляд не привел меня,  
Наблюдается там жопа коня…

Именно она и наблюдалась. Но песня бодрила и давала надежду. На то и песня.

***

Журналиста со Старой Земли звали Дэн Браун, и обрушился он на гем-капитана Асайю подобно цунами, размахивая документами – по старинке, бумажными, в прозрачной папке. Гем-капитан слышал о Брауне – активный, въедливый, большой любитель расследований и тайн, с недавних пор еще писатель и сценарист, связи примерно везде. Не пустишь его – накопает сам в десять раз больше, чем на самом деле. Браун уже услышал о пленном дикаре, научившемся в своих горах водить флаер, и пришел в припадочный восторг ищейки, учуявшей механического зайца.

– Это же потрясающий материал. Первобытность, традиционность, пленительная дикость!

– Какая, простите, дикость?

– Вы что, гем-капитан, «Изоляцию» не смотрели? Двадцать две награды, из них семь за сценарий – сценарий, кстати, мой. Нельзя ограждаться от явлений культуры.

Гем-капитан с тоской посмотрел в потолок. Рецепта спасения от журналиста на потолке ожидаемо не было.

– В общем, так, гем-капитан. Либо я делаю большой материал про допрос, культурное столкновение, его отвагу и ваше к нему уважение, при этом все вижу своими глазами. Либо не вижу ничего и делаю другой материал. Примерно такой: «Что скрывает Цетаганда? Пытки и эксперименты спецслужб! Супердикари с края Вселенной подвергаются геноциду!» Фастпенту, кстати, будете применять? 

– Будем, – с ненавистью сказал гем Асайя. – После теста. Как положено.

***

– Сейчас мы нанесем на кожу вашего предплечья – то есть руки от локтя и до запястья – небольшое количество особого лекарства шероховатой… э-э-э … палочкой, – старался объяснить дикарю доктор-цетагандиец. – Вы не почувствуете боли. Это нужно, чтобы мы узнали, как ваш организм, то есть тело, реагирует на наш препарат, то есть лекарство.

«Скарификационный тест, знаю! – думал Заноза. – С детства аллергия, и это хорошо».

Его руку закрепили на столике, скарификатор колюче проехался над запястьем. Журналист насел с коммом, переведенным в фоторежим.

– Доктор, замрите, у вас в этом ракурсе отличное в меру зверское, в меру умное лицо! Скажите, господин Форлисицын, как вы себя чувствуете?

– Отлично, – только и смог ответить Заноза. Он говорил мало, боясь провалить роль и с ужасом понимая, что никак не может в эту самую роль войти.

Вокруг едва заметной царапинки скарификатора начала розоветь и чесаться кожа. Одновременно Заноза с удовольствием чихнул и заморгал – глаза слезились.

– Проклятье, вот как назло… – доктор раскрыл аптечку, достал шприц-тюбик, торопясь, пока у идиотского барраярца не началось удушье, а не менее идиотский журналист не отщелкал репортаж «смерть при неоказании помощи». Противоаллергический препарат был из новинок, с одной лишь побочкой: при разработке стремились избежать снотворного эффекта и получили противоположный – некоторое растормаживание психики. Ну, может, от этого и разговорится? 

Когда лицо пленного приобрело нормальный цвет, и чихать он перестал, гем Асайя вздохнул облегченно, жестом приказал снять фиксаторы и начал собственно допрос. Он не знал, что в голове Занозы уже победно пело про коня, звенели барраярские рассказы о чести и военных подвигах, перемежаясь со сценами сериала, вопросами теста и байками Эдди.

– Ваша фамилия и имя.

– Айвен Форлисицын! – выкрикнул Заноза с интонацией «Врешь, не возьмешь!». – Партизан и патриот! 

Гем Асайя снова с тоской посмотрел на потолок. Потом опасливо на партизана и патриота – тот как раз вскочил со стула и, кажется, позировал Брауну. Дикари все-таки…

– Возраст?

– Пятьдесят!

Заноза оценил взгляд гем-капитана и понял, что таки проваливается. Барраярец в пятьдесят выглядел как старик – седой, суховатый, бодрый, но старик. 

– Пятнадцать, – поспешно поправился он, растопырил пальцы и стал их загибать. – Я дальше десяти считаю не очень хорошо.

Гем Асайя с доктором переглянулись. На лице Дэна Брауна горело неприкрытое счастье. Вот она, пленительная дикость!

– Откуда вы? 

– Я проживал в графстве Формьюир, в замке. Старинном, без отопления и канализации. А теперь проживаю в Дендарийских горах. 

– Точное местоположение вашего подразделения и боевая задача?

Заноза попытался сфокусироваться… так, надо сказать «какой-то овощ тебе», но какой? Вместо овоща неожиданно вырвалось:

Быстро ночь за делом пройде-о-о-от,   
Час туда-сюда на поле-о-о-о-от!

Песня про коня владела его душой. Душа парила на недосягаемых высотах истинно барраярской отваги. Когда-то его учили, или это он сам кого-то учил, что главное в сложных переговорах – перехватить инициативу. Ну что ж.

– Жгите-жгите, всех не перевешаете! Мои братья – с бородами и в блестяниках – отомстят за меня! Нас так легко не победить, мы снегом в банях умываемся! На дуэлях головы друг другу режем, а потом хоть бы хны! Да у меня домашний любимец медведь, я его поил валенком с детства, он считает себя повитухой. Знаешь, мутант, что такое повитуха? Это половина репликатора!

Гем Асайя потряс головой, пытаясь вернуть ощущение реальности. Дэн Браун снимал, перебегая от одного к другому. На экране его комма пленный напоминал благородного варвара из старого фэнтези, разве что одет не в леопардовую набедренную повязку, а цетагандийцу только сутаны не хватало для образа маньяка-инквизитора..

– Кто научил вас управлять боевым флаером?

– Я сам научился! Валенком по пульту стукнул – всего-то делов. А валенок – это напиток! То есть сосуд. Для напитка.

– Повторяю предыдущий вопрос. Точное местоположение вашего подразделения и боевая задача?

Партизан и патриот шагнул вперед, схватил гем-капитана за ворот мундира и попытался разорвать его. Пока его оттаскивали, Заноза успел торжествующе крикнуть:

– А вот ананас тебе!

***

В сторону дозорных шел куст. Красивый, художественно оформленный куст с парочкой декоративных ягодных гроздьев и даже искусственной птичкой. Шел он уверенно, ногами, обутыми в качественные походные ботинки производства Старой Земли.

– Хня? – неуверенно уточнил у напарника Майкла Стас и поднял винтовку.

– Нет, какая ж это хня. Это журналист идет. Дэн звать. Тушенку нам привозил, помнишь? И с обменом пленных помог тот раз.

Посмотрел на куст и шепотом добавил:

– Ребята его жалеют. Странный такой. Контуженный небось. Мы ему поначалу байки посмешнее травили – так поверил во все. Записывал на комм, радовался. Не стали ему говорить, что разыграли, жалко.

Куст подошел ближе как-то боком. Видимо, подкрадывался. Майкл предположил, что из-под ягодных гроздьев ему плохо видно. И точно, куст выпростал руку, сдвинул гроздь чуть набок и радостно заорал:

– Парни! Не стреляйте! Я свой! За Барраяр!

– Тише ты… и снял бы эту штуку, неудобно, наверно… – Майкл повлек гостя в глубь лагеря.

– Я заказал лучшую, самую современную маскировку для условий леса. Называется «Партизан-ретро гламурный». Я подарю такие всем вам, парни! Потому что уважаю вашу борьбу. Но сейчас у меня важная информация о вашем герое, Форлисицыне! Я помогу вам спасти его, но в ответ попрошу вашей помощи в моем деле.

***

– Что? Какая дикость? Какой медведь? – Эдвард спал только два часа и проснуться не мог никак. И лишь настойчиво выделенное в речи Стаса имя Алекса, перемежающееся словом «хня», наконец выдернуло его в реальность.

– Давай уже, Эдди, – Руди Смитсон Форбарранка слегка встряхнул его. – Объясняю: наш Заноза жив и отжигает, и журналюга готов содействовать его обмену на гем-лейтенантика, который тут у ребят в плену сидит. Но журналюге нужно пленительную дикость заснять непременно. Он сначала попросил, чтобы мы кого из пленных скормили медведю под камеру, но тут засада, конечно, со всех сторон – и мировое сообщество взбеленится, и пленных таких ненужных у нас нет, и медведь незлой, и вообще как-то нехорошо это.

– Хрен ему, – подытожил Эдди и сел на лавке. – И дуэли хрен ему. 

– Стас, сделай Эдди чайку покрепче, ему сейчас надо будет. Ну так вот. Он согласен, что с медведем будет кулачный бой напоказ. И еще хочет, чтобы мы невесту украли.

– Чью?!– перед мысленным взором Эдварда пронеслось, как он перекидывает через седло леди, а за ним с криками несутся ее братья, жених, братья жениха, а во главе процессии с плазматроном наперевес – генерал Форкосиган, потому что оскорбивший боевого товарища офицер хуже цета, и бить его надо так же. 

– Свою, – Руди уселся на стул и потер виски, – этот чудик сказал, что перед свадьбой невесту надо украсть, уйти от погони и воссоединиться с ней на походном плаще под луной. 

– Он, что, смотрел этот фильм, за который я хотел вызвать режиссера на дуэль? – нахмурился Эдвард и шумно отпил черный от крепости чай.

– Хуже, Эдди, он его придумал. 

– Украсть невесту… дикость какая. Как в голову пришло?

– Хотим вернуть Занозу – придется. Я уже думал украсть его самого под съемку, совместить, так сказать, полезное с полезным. Но здесь нравы барраярские, так что не скажешь, что он был моей невестой. Да и красть из цетагандийского расположения не выйдет нашими силами. Иначе давно бы сперли.

Эдвард представил себе Занозу в пышном платье и с букетом в руке. Алекс, похожий на пирожное, грустно говорил: «Я опять завалил тест. Давай поженимся?».

Руди, к счастью, этой пленительной дикости не наблюдал и продолжил излагать план – правда, крепкий чай Эдварда на вдохновении допил сам. Пришлось нести еще. 

– Я уже договорился, ты пока просыпайся и выбирай невесту. Начнем с медведя. Журналюга там заряжает квадрокоптеры, потирает руки и пишет сцену. Я ему половину вычеркну с занесением в личное дело, но так, до небольшого синяка, а то еще помогать передумает. И приспичило ему, чтоб я был в полосатых штанах. У вас правда носят полосатые штаны?

– Носят, – честно вспомнил Эдвард. – В каторжных тюрьмах вроде еще остались. 

***

Полосатые штаны были маловаты. Их на скорую руку сшила из матраса та самая повитуха, матушка Тара, которая поделилась медведем. Руди вдохнул и только так натянул их до пояса, поэтому сейчас подходил к медведю несколько враскорячку. Оставалось надеяться, что основное внимание в борьбе будет на руки. 

Дэн бежал вдоль полукруга партизан-зрителей и требовал расстегнуть мундиры, снять рубашки, сесть повальяжнее, одному сунул в руки банный ковшик с пивом. В режиссерской версии рядом с мужиком в валенках и меховой шапке должен был точить на ремне разделочный нож полураздетый парень, а два солдата чуть подальше – черпать пиво из круглой бочки и пускать ковшики по кругу. Зрелищно.

– Мишка! Мишка! Ну чтоб тебя, обжора косолапый! – повитуха привела своего красавца, но пряник в руке одного из зрителей приглянулся ему больше полосатого Руди Форбарранка. Так что только доев пряник, главный герой сцены поддался хозяйке и вперевалку вышел к Руди навстречу. 

На высоте жужжали два квадрокоптера, похожие на желтых москитов. Медведь заинтересовался, встал на задние лапы и стал пытаться один поймать. Руди чувствовал себя идиотом. Трудно не чувствовать себя им, когда жмут штаны, и даже медведь не обращает на тебя внимания!

Он вспомнил спортивную передачу со Старой Земли про битву двух якодзун, расставил ноги насколько смог, упер руки в колени и, медленно топая то одной, то другой ногой, зарычал. Штаны затрещали громче боевого рыка. Мишка наконец заметил будущего врага, принюхался и стал переступать с лапы на лапу.

– Правильно! Правильно! – закричала повитуха. – Его танцевать-то один парень наш учил. Ты командуй только! В ладоши хлопай! Не боись, играет он!

Изящная молодая женщина в первом ряду – Белла Формьюир – изо всех сил старалась смеяться как подобает леди, прижав ко рту платочек и не заливаясь громко. Двое ее детей о такой ерунде не думали и хохотали, подпрыгивая на месте.

– Ми-шка! Ми-шка! – повторял старший. Младший, к счастью, просто перетаптывался с ноги на ногу, повторяя движения медведя и показывая пальцем.

Руди зарычал уже по-настоящему. Ему было обидно, что у медведя целый фан-клуб, а Форбарранка одинок и неоценен. Квадрокоптер тут же спустился ниже, снимая перекошенное лицо настоящего барраярского героя. 

Дэн Браун, не выпуская из рук дистанционного пульта, отпил пива из ковшика. Голова у него кружилась и так. От счастья. Кто еще настолько проникал в сердце Барраяра?!

Матушка Тара, заметив, что дело застопорилось, и передний ряд зрителей с оглядкой на леди Формьюир уже начал давать неприличные советы борцам, вылезла на поле сама.

– Ну как ты так, ничего не умеешь. Ой, мужчины. Смотри! – повитуха подошла к медведю, подпрыгнула и хлопнула в ладоши: – Мишка, раз-два-три! Мишка, раз-два-три! Ах ты, проказник! А кому пряник дадут?

Медведь, переваливаясь, послушно пошел вперед и навалился на стоящего враскорячку Руди. Запахло шерстью и старым одеялом. Какой-то идиот, похоже, учил его имитировать вальс… как там говорят? Медведь на ухо наступил? Руди понял, что рискует проверить на себе смысл этого выражения.

– Да, продолжайте! Какие кадры! Замечательно! Мы потом наложим озвучку! Вы прирожденная укротительница! – орал Дэн, перекрикивая умильное повитушье:

– Мишка, раз-два-три! Мишка, раз-два-три!

Руди обнимал медведя и действительно боролся с медвежьим носом, который деловито обследовал все закоулки карманов, попутно отрывая эти самые карманы к чертовой бабушке. Выбрав все съестное, что нашел там, Мишка деликатно, но крепко взял Руди за шиворот и потряс. 

Кажется, примерно так их барраярские ученики трясли автомат со снеками, когда фруктовый батончик застревал и выпадал не сразу…

***

– Нет, нет и нет, – сказал Эдвард. – Даже ради друга. Никогда. Никакую чужую невесту я похищать не собираюсь. Потому что если жена об этом узнает, я до победы не доживу. А на бесславную смерть я не подписывался.

– Но у вас же патриархат! Вы ее супруг и повелитель! Вам достаточно приказать, – возмутился Дэн Браун.

– Супруг, – подтвердил Эдвард и вздохнул. – А она Формьюир обороняла без меня – я в горах был. По цетам стреляла из дедовского ружья. Нет уж. Никаких чужих невест.

– Эдди, так в чем сложность? – Джей-Аполлон уже быстро рисовал какие-то схемы. – Украдите ее саму под камеру. Тут ей не на что будет обижаться. Смотрите, я пока повспоминал основные варианты. Вы же меня в титрах упомянете, Дэн?

– Само собой! – журналист снова лучился благожелательностью, чувствуя поддержку. – За неоценимую помощь.

– Вот смотрите тогда, какие варианты. Это вот из местной же песни. Юноша выходит купать коня, девушка – за водой. Он ее – р-р-раз!

Эдвард посмотрел на схему так, будто у него болели зубы.

– Где я тут коня выкупаю, в роднике?

– Тогда второй вариант. Это старый голофильм. Вам нужны три отважных друга с автомобилем или флаером. Вы застегиваете ее в мешок и передаете…

– Да не буду я свою жену отдавать трем друзьям! С ума посходили?!

– Эдди. Наш друг Заноза томится в плену, – Руди положил руку ему на плечо. – Я вот с медведем позорился, и ничего. Давай следующий вариант, Аполлон!

– Вот тут из сказки. Она сидит в башне… думаю, второй этаж подойдет. Распускает косы. И вы, переодевшись ее строгой матерью…

Руди внимательно посмотрел на лицо Эдварда.

– Эдди, а ты пока сходи, объясни Белле, что так надо. Мы тут покреативим. Ты же нам доверяешь?

***

Белла Формьюир в деревенском платье и венке из рябины выглядела трогательным ангелом. Дэн Браун поначалу настаивал, чтобы она собирала цветы на лугу, но поздняя осень с пятнами снега диктовала свои условия. План казался простым – прекрасная дикарка танцует и поет, Эдвард похищает ее на лихом коне, завернув в плащ, братья похищенной стреляют вслед и клянутся догнать, невеста вначале бурно сопротивляется, но потом следует страстный поцелуй на фоне заходящего солнца.

С «танцует и поет» справились на ура. Эдвард тоже подкрался отлично, конь шел за ним, как собака, красиво взмахивая хвостом и жуя остатки травы. Братья – Джей, Стас и Майкл – залегли в кустах с оружием и зверскими лицами.

Первое похищение испортил наследник Формьюиров Альберт Роланд – заголосил «папа!» и влез в кадр, желая на лошадку. Наследника утихомирили, прокатили по кругу и увели.

Во время второго похищения прекрасная дикарка сопротивлялась так, что Эдвард от неожиданности ее уронил. За время их борьбы конь ушел пастись подальше от шума. Перед третьим дублем пришлось замазать гримом царапины на лице похитителя. Белла страшно извинялась. Оказалось, что, желая войти в образ, она представила на месте мужа генерала Йенаро. Услышав это, Эдвард порадовался, что вообще остался жив.

Зато третья попытка удалась. Правда, все клятвы братьев были щедро приправлены словом «хня», а напуганный выстрелами конь опрокинул Дэна Брауна с камерой. Но журналист утверждал, что снял какие-то потрясающие кадры из-под его копыт. Поцелуй был единственной частью, которая прошла без проблем.

Спасение партизана и патриота Форлисицына барраярцы честно отработали.

***

С неба сыпало ледяной крупой – обычная прелесть барраярской погоды. Встречались на мосту, как в шпионском кино, правда, мост подкачал – деревянный, горбатый и с покосившимися перилами, зато видно все хорошо. Дэн Браун и его камера для обеих сторон уже казались привычной частью пейзажа.

Айвена Форлисицына, партизана и патриота, вывели торжественно и бережно под конвоем двух гемов-десантников. Что-то в этой бережности было от обращения то ли с буйным психом, то ли с готовой разорваться бомбой необычной конструкции.

Противоположная сторона заставила гем-капитана Асайю страдальчески потереть глаза рукой и в очередной за последние сутки раз задуматься об отставке и сочинении стихов в уютном садике на Ро Кита. Потому что из зеленого грузовичка, цепляясь ветками, выбрались четыре одинаковых куста, украшенных ягодами и птичками.

Гем Асайя был продвинут литературно и исторически, так что голове у него невольно закрутилось: «Спокоен будь, пока Бирнамский лес не двинулся на Дунсинан. И что же? Какой-то лес идет на Дунсинан». Кажется, это очередная классика с финалом серии «все умерли». Сочинять стихи подальше отсюда захотелось еще сильнее.

Если честно, Эдвард, Руди, Стас и Майкл в полной мере чувствовали себя идиотами, но Дэн Браун так хотел заснять их в маскировке «Партизан-ретро гламурный»...

Пленного цетагандийца, гем-лейтенанта Тагора, тоже вывели бережно. В торжественном молчании, прерываемом только радостными энергичными возгласами Дэна, произошел обмен.

Обниматься и возбужденно орать Заноза и барраярцы начали только в машине.

– Я рвал рубашку на груди! Главное – под углом ее взять!  
– Ребята ради тебя с медведем дрались!  
– Невесту крали!  
– Вот хня! Нет, ну вот хня!  
– Я выучил! Выучил! Редька, тьфу, хрен тебе!  
– Сейчас пир закатим, Белла сбитень варит, старинный рецепт, семейный, с блестяникой! Разом сшибает с ног!  
– Не подвел журналюга-то! Небось тоже отмечать придет!

Когда выходили из машины, Заноза присмотрелся к расцарапанному лицу Эдварда и сочувственно спросил:

– Это медведь тебя так, да?

***

Полковник отдела внешней разведки Бетанской республики Финеас Фокс смотрел на экран и вертел в руках антистрессовый шарик с крупой. Пальцы утопали в шероховатом материале, и с боков стенка уже грозила порваться. Желтые выпуклости появлялись и скрывались между могучих пальцев мистера Фокса, и это зрелище беспокоило Алекса больше, чем кино. Зато Руди тоскливо смотрел на экран, будто уже видел, как его прах помещают в серую капсулу с гравировкой «Руди Смитсон, капитан ВКС, колония Бета. Ушел в последний полет такого-то числа».

Джей Тиккет натягивал рукав форменной рубашки к локтю, но из-под него все равно выглядывал край татуировки. Шпага и вдоль нее вычурными синими буквами «один за всех и все за одного». Он настолько привык к Барраяру, что уже две недели в саронге чувствовал себя голым и носил на шее гильзу на удачу. Он смотрел, как желтый шарик превращается в руках полковника в блинчик и оценивал свое военное будущее. Внутренний голос ехидно шептал – ты уверен, что оно у тебя есть?

Алекс мешал в бескофеиновом кофе сахар, которого не было, пока не сломал мешалку. Все было грустно, но хорошо. Барраяр остался позади, обученные пилоты заступили на службу, на прощальной пьянке медведь принял документы за что-то съедобное и сжевал так, что Руди летел домой по карте беженца. Дома – отпуск, двойное жалованье, письма от Эдди, Сфера, и вот... Вызов. И родственная связь здесь не поможет.

Финеас Фокс был всегда, его рыжие волосы и острый нос давали повод для смеха, но только за дверьми. В этом кабинете на юмор была поставлена такая же глушилка, как на комм-связь.

На экране девица в коротком синем саронге с грудью, разрисованной дельфинами, задавала вопросы Дэну Брауну. Тот ради торжественного момента надел льняной костюм, какой носят летом на Старой Земле.

– Представляем вам автора сценария и режиссера самого успешного сериала года «Оккупация» – продолжение знаменитой стодвадцатисерийной «Изоляции». Встречайте! Дэн Браун! В новом сериале вы увидите в том числе реальные сцены, отснятые на Барраяре в разгар войны. Дэн, вы бесстрашный человек!

Браун лучился от счастья, позировал и разве что не посылал воздушные поцелуи. По низу экрана шла рекламная полоса, в которой предлагали заказать футболки «Легенда о героях Барраяра» и «Барраяр навсегда» всего по три доллара за штуку. 

– Барраяр – это тот параллельный мир, в который попадают герои фантастических книг о прошлом. Я пробрался в самое его сердце, потому что и во мне нашлась капля пленительной дикости. Да! В каждом из нас есть первобытная искра того пламени, которое мы погребли под стрессами, депрессиями, стяжательством и бюрократической чепухой!

Полковник Фокс нажал перемотку, и по экрану расползлась алая надпись «Оккупация. Посвящается Айвену Форлисицыну, партизану и патриоту». И смазанная фотография Алекса в летном шлеме у боевого флаера. В титрах, сразу за именем Дэна Брауна, значилась надпись «Автор благодарит Аполлона Артемидиса за неоценимую помощь в похищении невесты». В следующих кадрах медведь и Руди изображали в пыли традиционный дискотечный танец-топтун, и было сложно понять, кто из них более косолап.

Крупа с треском покатилась по столу в разные стороны, релаксационный шар не выдержал напора пальцев полковника Финеаса Фокса.

– И что я должен с вами делать? Что? Пленительный дикарь Форбарранка, похититель женщин Артемидис и национальный герой Форлисицын?! – на последнего полковник смотрел с особой, чисто родственной ненавистью. – Какой у вас был приказ?

– Обеспечить подготовку летного состава, – проговорил Заноза, как курсант на экзамене. 

– Маскируясь под местных жителей.

– А полностью? Всю формулировку? Смитсон?

– И не привлекая внимания, – прогудел Руди.

– Какое слово в этой фразе вам непонятно? А вам? – полковник выбросил желтые ошметки шара в утилизатор. – Вы у меня будете до пенсии проверять накладные на спецодежду! Нет, отчеты писать. Статистические! В архиве штаба! Вам флаер только в кошмарах будет сниться! Да на вашем Барраяре за такое…

– Может, тогда правда расстреляете, полковник? – вздохнул Руди. – Я с цифирью работать не буду. Лучше с медведем. Я что-то животных полюбил, сил нет.

– Это что, бунт? – полковник щелкнул пультом, выключая экран, и сцепил руки в замок.

– Еще нет, – заметил Алекс, отставляя чашку. – Бунт – это если я привяжу вас к креслу, а Руди будет диктовать рапорт о переводе нас в миротворческие силы.

– Психиатра пора звать, вот что! – рявкнул Финеас Фокс. – Хрен вам, а не рапорт!

В повисшей тишине громко засмеялся Руди.

– А все-таки, полковник, «Оккупация» вам нравится!

***

Помощник консула Бетанской Республики на Барраяре Флориан Росс так жестикулировал, что утыкался тонкими пальцами в стекла флаера. Он говорил с водителем, но слышали историю все на стоянке: «…и тогда ему говорю, извольте соблюдать приличия, я не пидарас, а замужний гей! Вот так и служу, на Барраяре, представляете, в горячей точке. Знаете, где это?». 

Полковник Фокс в своем кабинете перечитал на комме сообщение «Спасибо, папа», неопределенно хмыкнул и вроде как даже улыбнулся. Встреч больше не планировалось, и он включил голоэкран. «Оккупация». Четырнадцатая серия.

К флаеру медленно шли трое в форме бетанского миротворческого корпуса и, обнявшись за плечи, как нетрезвые гости вечернего клуба, громко пели. Их голоса перекрыли вдохновенную речь мистера Росса. От песни веяло пленительной дикостью, которая навсегда пленила трех человек, и они были счастливы.

Только звать беду не с руки,  
Выпейте за нас, мужики!  
Пой, златая рожь, пой, кудрявый клен,  
Хорошо, со мною конь, а не слон!


End file.
